Generation of fusion proteins comprising segments derived from two or more different precursor proteins has represented an important advance in the field of protein engineering. Fusion proteins allow multiple biological functions, such as binding and therapeutic activity, to be combined in a single entity.
The crystallizable fragment (Fc) of an immunoglobulin molecule binds to Fc receptors and/or complement proteins. The Fc domain mediates various physiological effects including lysis of target cells.
There is a need in the field for methods of a conjugating functional group to the Fc domain of an immunoglobulin.